Drill bits are well known in the prior art and are used for drilling nearly any material that commonly exists. Drill bits include bits for drilling wood, steel, plastic, concrete, tile, bone, teeth and so forth. The typical drill bit is frequently referred to as a "twist drill" and is formed of an elongated metal generally cylindrical member having a cutting tip at one end and a shank end at the other. A shank end is thinned by which the bit is grasped by a drill or other device for rotating the bit.
The typical drill bit, and particularly the typical twist drill, has spiral flutes on the exterior surface. The most common type of twist drill has two spiral flutes and a cutting tip with two cutting edges. The spiral flutes are typically symmetrical with respect to a cross-section of the longitudinal or rotational axis of the drill bit and the spiral flutes are typically essentially identical to each other. The cutting tip of the typical drill bit has two spiral flutes that has two cutting edges, each cutting edge extending for a length that is approximately the radius of the basic cylindrical configuration of the bit. Therefore, the two cutting surfaces combined provide an area of contact approximately equal to the diameter of the cylindrical area of the bit. This rather long total cutting edge contact means that, in order to achieve a rapid drilling rate, the bit usually is required to be forced into contact with the material being drilled. Further, the relatively large area of contact of the cutting edge or cutting edges of the drill bit tend to create excessive heat in the drilling operation.
The drill bit of the present disclosure is intended to provide a cutting tip having a non-symmetrical cutting surface with cutting edges that are reduced in length compared to that of the typical twist drill so that thereby force applied on the bit during the drilling operation is concentrated in a shorter tip contact length compared to the typical twist drill.